Imported saves and pre-built histories
In Dragon Age II, a Dragon Age: Origins or Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening save can be imported so that decisions the Warden made in previous games will be reflected in Dragon Age II. In order to import into each other, Origins, Awakening and the DLCs should be played in the following order: * Dragon Age: Origins * Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening * The Golems of Amgarrak * Witch Hunt A player starting a new game of Dragon Age II without importing a save may use one of the three pre-build histories, which assume the following: * Hero of Ferelden: male human noble ** The Warden killed the archdemon and survived ** Alistair rules as king alone * Martyr: female Dalish elf ** The Warden killed the archdemon and died doing so ** Alistair and Anora rule jointly * No Compromise: male dwarf noble ** The Warden recruited Loghain and let him die killing the archdemon ** Alistair was exiled ** Anora rules alone Note that if you import an Orlesian Warden-Commander created in Awakening, it will warn you upon importing to Dragon Age II that it will fill in the missing details using the pre-built histories. The Orlesian Warden-Commander history resembles the one in Martyr, but Alistair is king alone and Miracle Makers does not trigger. All Awakening decisions are retained, but note that it's possible for both The Conspirators and Secret Rendezvous to trigger if you destroyed Amaranthine. The Orlesian Warden-Commander origin may cause irregularities in dialogue, with Merrill in particular switching between her unique lines for a Dalish Warden and her generic lines for the other origins. In addition to major decisions made over the course of the game, the race and background of the Warden are also reflected in Codex entry: The Hero of Ferelden, amongst other codices detailed in this article. * If the Warden is a Dalish elf, there's alternate text in Codex entry: Vallaslin: Blood Writing and Codex entry: The Dalish Elves. * Depending on whether the Warden is a city elf, Dalish elf, or not an elf at all, there is variable text in Codex entry: The City Elves * If the Warden is a dwarf, there is alternate text in Codex entry: Darkspawn * If the Warden is a mage, there is alternate text in Codex entry: The Tranquil __TOC__ Decisions # Connor lived or died during Arl of Redcliffe. This decision is supposedly recorded in Codex entry: A Study of the Fifth Blight, Vol. Two. There is currently an issue with imported save flags where the contents of A Study of the Fifth Blight, Vol. Two are not recorded. See Talk:Codex entry: A Study of the Fifth Blight, Vol. Two for all possible entries. # Mages or templars were recruited during Broken Circle. This decision is recorded in Codex entry: A Study of the Fifth Blight, Vol. One. # Dalish or werewolves were recruited during Nature of the Beast. This decision is recorded in the codex entry "A Study of the Fifth Blight, Vol. One". # Prince Bhelen Aeducan or Lord Pyral Harrowmont ascended to the throne of Orzammar during A Paragon of Her Kind. This decision is recorded in the codex entry "A Study of the Fifth Blight, Vol. One". # Supported Caridin and destroyed the Anvil during A Paragon of Her Kind, or supported Branka and either saved the Anvil or convinced her to destroy it. This decision is recorded in the codex entry "A Study of the Fifth Blight, Vol. One". # Andraste's ashes were revealed or disappeared during The Urn of Sacred Ashes. The Ashes can only be revealed by declining Kolgrim's offer and allowing Brother Genitivi to go back to Denerim. This decision is supposedly recorded in the codex entry "A Study of the Fifth Blight, Vol. Two". # Accepted or declined Morrigan's ritual during Morrigan's Ritual. This decision affects #9 and #10. This decision is supposedly recorded in the codex entry "A Study of the Fifth Blight, Vol. Two". # Loghain was spared or executed during The Landsmeet. This decisions affects #9 and #10. This decision is supposedly recorded in the codex entry "A Study of the Fifth Blight, Vol. Two". # The Warden/Alistair/Loghain killed the Archdemon during The Battle of Denerim. This decision affects #10. This decision is recorded in Codex entry: The Hero of Ferelden. This decision may also be recorded in the codex entry "A Study of the Fifth Blight, Vol. Two". # Who ascended Ferelden's throne (Alistair, Anora, Alistair and Anora, Alistair with the Warden, or Anora with the Warden). This decision is recorded in the codex entry "The Hero of Ferelden". This decision may also be recorded in the codex entry "A Study of the Fifth Blight, Vol". Two. # If the Warden found Shale in The Stone Prisoner DLC and Shale survived Dragon Age: Origins, Corff the Bartender will make an indirect reference by commenting on the declining pigeon population of Ferelden. In Origins, Shale can be killed during A Paragon of Her Kind if the Warden sides with Branka. Corff the Bartender's comment remains the same even when importing from a game without The Stone Prisoner installed. # Avernus or Sophia Dryden were spared in Warden's Keep DLC # What the Warden did with King Cailan's body in Return to Ostagar DLC. Unknown impact on Dragon Age II. # Amaranthine, or Vigil's Keep, or both are saved in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening # The Architect lived or died at the end of Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. # Nathaniel Howe remained with the Grey Wardens or not during Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. The only way to ensure Nathaniel remains with the Grey Wardens is to recruit him, ensure his survival, complete his personal quest and raise his approval rating over 75. If Nathaniel is not in your final party, the game will consider him dead even if he survives. The only way to ensure that he will be flagged as alive is thus to bring him with you to Amaranthine at the end of the game, in addition to fulfilling the above conditions. # Whether the Warden left Morrigan, stabbed Morrigan, or followed her into the Eluvian at the end of Witch Hunt DLC. # Whether Zevran Arainai lived or died during Dragon Age: Origins. Notes Results and pre-built histories The following chart describes which pre-built histories support which decisions, and the impact these decisions have on Dragon Age II: Category:Dragon Age II gameplay Category:Guides